Wookiee
SWG Information This species is tall (2m on average) and covered head-to-foot in fur. They are noted for their strength, terrible odor, and short tempers. Under current Imperial Law, all Wookiees are classified as slave animals. Native to Kashyyyk, a forest planet with exceedingly tall trees. Wookiees cannot verbalise any language but Shyriiwook, while they can be taught to comprehend all other verbal languages. Whilst appearing backwards and primitive Wookiees prove to be quite adept with new technology. Due to their size Wookiees cannot wear humanoid armor, instead armor designed specifically for Wookiees must be made. Wookiees are known to be fearsome warriors both in melee combat and ranged, particularly with their unique bowcasters. Bonus Features *Trapping +10 *Creature Taming Bonus +10 *Rescue +10 *Warcry +10 *Wookiee Roar +1 Expanded Universe From the OS Databank. Movies Shaggy giants from an arboreal world, the tall and commanding Wookiee species is an impressive sight to even the most jaded spacer. Despite their fearsome and savage countenance, Wookiees are intelligent, sophisticated, loyal and trusting. Loyalty and bravery are near-sacred tenets in Wookiee society. When peaceful, Wookiees are tender and gentle. Their tempers, however, are short; when angered, Wookiees can fly into a berserker rage and will not stop until the object of their distemper is sufficiently destroyed. During the time of the Galactic Republic, the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk was represented in the Galactic Senate by a number of Wookiee potentates. This meant little to the unscrupulous Empire that arose to replace that august government. Despite their proven intelligence, Wookiees were enslaved by the Empire and exploited for their brute strength. Their homeworld was blockaded, and a free Wookiee was a rare sight in the galaxy. Perhaps the best-known free Wookiee was Chewbacca, loyal co-pilot and friend of famed Corellian smuggler Han Solo. Chewbacca was instrumental in the defeat of the Empire, and the eventual liberation of his people. Expanded Universe Kashyyyk is a world enveloped in immense forests. The trees are so tall and dense that a layered ecoystem has evolved within its branches. The closer one approaches to the forest floor, the more dangerous and primeval the environment becomes. Wookiees inhabit the upper levels of the forest, having built their massive cities within the interwoven canopy. Though Wookiees do have a primitive appearance, they are quite comfortable with advanced technology. They can repair and maintain modern starships. They have developed a unique projectile weapon called a bowcaster. The Wookiee city of Thikkiiana was one of the key manufacturers of sophisticated computer componentry in the New Republic. An average adult Wookiee stands more than two meters tall, and has a lifespan of several centuries. Aside from great strength and keen senses, Wookiees also have impressive regenerative abilities that allow them to recover from injury at a remarkable rate. Wookiees also have wickedly curved retractable claws used for climbing. Wookiee honor dictates that these claws are never used in fighting. Wookiees are deeply respectful of nature, and have a strong connection to the sanctity of their world's ecology. When the Empire began exploiting the Wookiee homeworld, it was as if the giant people felt the pain inflicted upon Kashyyyk. Wookiees have also shown their own particular affinity for the Force. When the Empire legalized slavery, one of the first species to profit were the Trandoshans. These reptilians are from a world neighboring Kashyyyk, and have long had grievances with the Wookiees. Though Wookiees can understand Basic, and other galactic languages, their limited vocal apparatus can only produce their native tongues. The most common Wookiee language is Shyriiwook, a dialect of barks, growls, howls and roars. Wookiee language is very complex and liquid. Violence is such an everyday concern that there are 15 separate words for it in the Wookiee vocabulary. Wookiees have a primitive patriarchy with a complicated lineage structure, initiation rites, and a religion that rejects materialism. One of the most important Wookiee customs is Life Day, wherein extended Wookiee families gather and celebrate a day of joy and harmony, as promised by the Tree of Life. Even the Imperial blockade could not keep Wookiees from recognizing this most important day. Wookiees greatly value morality, courage, compassion and loyalty. A sacred and ancient Wookiee tradition is that of the honor family. An honor family comprises a Wookiee's closest friends and companions. These family members pledge a commitment to lay down their lives for one another, as well as members of any honor families these individuals may have. Like the similarly sacred Wookiee life debt, Wookiees extend this tradition to members outside their species. Chewbacca considered Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo, their children and Luke Skywalker part of his honor family. After the Empire was overthrown, the Imperial slaving operation collapsed. The invading Nagai aliens attempted to resurrect the despicable practice, but were repulsed by agents from the Alliance of Free Planets. Wookiee Names The traditional name for a wookiee contains a prefix followed by a suffixe. For example, the prefix Arri placed with the suffix addik provides the name Arriaddik which would mean something like mighty sentinel. It is also acceptable to place yy between the prefix and suffix. Format - Name: meanings Prefixes: Arri: mighty, strong Atti: father/mother, first Bus: home, life, tree Ciiir: ancient, great, wise Chal: hidden, secret, shadow Chew: honored, noble, trusted Dew: fierce, stern, stout Dry: elder, old, wizened Ere: ?'' Fro: ''proud, powerful Gaar: brave, bold, fearless Geyy: fat, large, great Gra: peaceful, steady, sure Gray: ?'' Groz: ''burning, furious, golden Issh: black, dangerous, dark, deep Ji: beloved, fortunate, lucky Jow: space, star, sun, vast Kalla: angry, mad, wild Kal: moon, night, white Kat: moon, white Kerri: high, tall, tree Kit: deft, nimble, swift Liak: autumn, blood, red Low: dutiful, honored, proud Lof: clever, cunning, wily Malla: beautiful, green, valued Nag: heroic, legendary, mythic Naw: ?'' Raaba: ''? Ralr: lake, ocean, river, sea Ror: dark, hidden, marsh, swamp Sal: lighting, rain, storm, thunder Shor: deadly, fierce, lethal, shadow Sno: curious, fast, quick Spet: famed, legends, legendary, mythic, revered Tam: ?'' Tar: ''cloud, fog, mist Wrrl: quiet, soft, stealthy Woor: ? Suffixes: addik: guardian, guard, sentinel ahab: keeper, warden an: crafter, craftsman, master anta: judge, leader arra: fur, hide, shield bacca: ally, brother/sister, friend becca: blade, defender bev: child, son/daughter bow: bearer, keeper, worker bukk: ?'' chiir: ''air, call, speech, voice chit: champion, hero cuk: companion, husband/wife drrl: safety, sky, treetop evge: beast, katarn, rage hitchuk: ?'' kabukk: ''ancestor, councilor, guide kazza: ghost, spirit, tracker kkata: child, rogue, scoundrel kyysh: ?'' lambac: ''? lanna: cry, growl, roar lynn: ?'' mapia: ''rain, season, storm mum: claw, climber, tool orrack: ?'' nik: ''jester, joker, riddle, webweaver orral: strider, treasure, worthy ova: eye, gazer, seeker, seer pirr: builder, forger, trader porin: sage, scholar, teacher raoao: cousin, kin, noble ryyhn: danger, shimmersilk, syren plant tatha: bite, biter, claw tharr: flyer, swimmer tobuck: music, singer, song urra: captain, soldier, warrior warr: forest, guide, hunter, scout ykam: dancer, walker will: ? Category:Wookiee